Will to live
by 13alex
Summary: In a critical Peter thinks about some regrets in his life, what a result of this will be? [One-Shot]


**_Hi! This one-shot was written wile i was on a bus, so please don't expect much, or you'll probably be disappointed. Also English isn't my native language, so please bear with punctual and grammar errors in my fics for a while, i'm really trying to improve myself in this field._**

**_So…read and review!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider-man.**_

Will to live

"Come on Pete, you can do it... Left leg, right leg, left leg, right leg"

Spider-Man went around broken column, trying not to fell on it . Though the building was a mess, this New-York hero was in much worse condition at the moment. He was ambushed by five B-list villains at once. He has no problems with fighting them one-on-one, but in this case it wasn't possible. Didn't help the case two additional facts, first- that his communicator was jammed, and second- that those guys had some new gadgets with them. It was obvious that somebody hired and suited up them. In the end Spidey won, but with a big price to pay. Barely walking, he coughed several times. He felt the taste of the blood in his mouth.

"Damn it... Get a grip Parker, you're not going to kick the bucket here, see there isn't bucket lying anywhere!"

He was talking out loud with himself in order to keep his conscious.

"There are still so many things to do in life! I still haven't taste over 60 types of pizza!"

He felt like his power was leaving his body.

"I...I don't want to leave aunt May like that. Who if not me will tell to agent Coulson to put his act aside and finally propose to her. As much as it's wierding me out, those to actually care about each other. And she will never forget if i'll miss her wedding!"

Peter coughed some more blood. He could barely feel his arms at the moment, but he continued to walk.

"And the guys... Those doesn't know how much they mean to me. We may walk some rough road back in the days, but now they like a brothers to me. Luke is the eldest, the strongest one, with a good heart, Danny is second eldest son, smart and caring, and Sam the youngest one... But not too young, he probably has most similarities with me out of all three, if anything will happen to me, i know that he will take a good care of the people that dear to me."

Spidey could barely walk at the moment. His vision was dimmed, he barely could feel his body, and he could barely breathe.

"And speaking of people who rocked my life in recent year... There is also she..." Peter coughed blood again. "The one that keep appearing in my dreams, the smartest, funniest, and most beautiful girl that i know. Be damn my insecurities! I can't die in here! I must tell her how i feel... I must tell..."

His whole body went numb, he collapsed in a nearest pile of stones. Sudden wave of cold went through Peter's body.

"...Ava"

With this word in his lips lost himself in the darkness. He wasn't breathing anymore.

Peter woke up in a glassed container full of green goo. As soon as he started to panic and tried to break it slimy substance started to disappear in a drain bellow, container opened, and he fell on a cold floor.

"Glad to see you alive, Parker. Really glad." said Nick Fury, while helping superhero to stand.

"We all glad!" said Coulson.

"Well, i'm happy to be alive, but what the hell is that goo? Gross."

"This is one of the SHIELD experiment: rejuvenation capsule, helps to bring man back from the death bad. Of course if we found just 20 minutes later, you wouldn't be with us anymore. By the way Parker, YOU ARE OUT OF THE SUPERHERO DUTIES FOR TWO MONTHS!" Nick shouted at him.

"Come on Parker, go take a shower, and change. You will feel yourself weakened for some time, it's normal, considering that we pulled you from the clutches of the Death herself. We prepared a room for you to rest. I have an appointment in an hour, so if you need something just ask nearest agent."

After Peter cleaned himself up and dressed. He was going to go straight to prepared room to get some rest, but one thing just didn't leave his mind.

'I was on a verge of death.' he thought. 'There are too many things that i'm regretting right now. Especially hiding my feelings towards Ava. No more scaredy spider! It's now or never.'

Peter went to White Tiger's room. He knocked to times and opened a door.

"Sorry for intruding, have a message for Ava Ayala, please sigh." he joked.

"Peter!" she screamed and jumped from her bed toward him, knocking him on the floor.

"Hey, easy kitty-cat, i'm still weak from all being temporally dead thingy."

"You IDIOT!" she was crying, while still pinning him on the ground. "You're stupid INSECURE idiot!"

"Hey, don't cry, i…wait, did you just said _Insecure_?"

"We heard it…your signal went back 50 minutes after we lost you, probably because part of the building was totally ruined. Your communicator was broken in a fight, it could send data, but couldn't receive it, hence we heard every single word you said." tears ran on her cheeks. "Do you know how painful was for us to hear you? Every time you closed your moth we were afraid that you are died, and with your last one…i thought my soul will torn apart. Thankfully we found you fast…or..or… "

Peter hugged her.

"I'm sorry…i didn't want for you guys to went through it…"

"I love you Peter." Ava said, while still sobbing.

"What?" Peter was shocked.

Ava pushed her lips at his. They were lying there, on a floor, kissing each other for a good 5 minutes. Peter couldn't believe how lucky he is, he cheated death AND got the girl of his dream in the same day. Suddenly a disturbing thought went through his mind.

"Wait…when you said that you heard mine embarrassing monologue…who do you mean heard it?"

"Me, guys, Fury, and Coulson." She answered.

"Oh no…"

Meanwhile in a jewelry store.

"Is this one fine, sir?"

"Yes, it's perfect."

Phil Coulson paid for a ring and put it into jacket's inner pocket.

"Miss May Parker, prepare to be surprise, because Phil is going to take a big step forward!"


End file.
